2nd season of Capm BigWig
by GRACgirl4eva
Summary: *FINISHED* It means just what the title says; it's the second season of Camp BigWig, Greg and the boys come back to visit Kendra, but when Kendra get's phone calls from other guys does Greg get upset? read to find out.
1. Disclamer

Again I do not own Dreamstreet, but I do own most of the other characters. 


	2. Default Chapter

2nd season of Camp BigWig  
  
Dear Diary~  
Hey earlier today I got a letter in the mail from my cousin Frankie telling me that him and my boyfriend, Greg, and their bandmates/friends were coming back to visit me. I'd tell you more but I have to go tell Ashley. Plus I have to get ready to go because Jaimie and her mom are coming to get me in like 45 minutes!  
Until next time,  
Kendra  
"Ashley!" I screamed running to my "sisters" office. "Ashley, come here quick you have to see this." I had been in the pool with a bunch of my school/camp friends, then had gone to write in my diary about it, only because my diary is my best friend at camp (except for Ashley) so I feel it needs to know everything that goes on in my life. When the mail boy come and gave me a letter from my cousin Frankie.  
"What, what's wrong Kendra?" she asked running out of her dad's office.  
"Oh Ashley! I thought you were in your office. Anyway look at this." I said handing her the wet paper.  
"Wow they're coming back!" she said not so surprised.  
"You knew didn't you?" I asked.  
"You know me all to well!" she said.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" "Because Frankie wanted to tell you!" "Oh! This is going to be one great summer. I get to spend it with my fav. boy cousin, my boyfriend, and their friends." "Yeah sounds like fun!" "Ashley can I ask you a personal question?" "Yeah sure, anything." She said walking me back to the pool. "Why don't you ever have any visitors?" "Um. because I don't have any friends outside these walls except the kids that I have during the camp seasons." "Oh." I answered kinda feeling sorry I asked. "Hey Jaimie's parents are coming to get me later today and I'm goin' to the movies with her and some old friends. I'm gonna ask your dad if you can come with us!" I said running back toward the BigWig's office. 'Knock, knock' "Come in." "Hey "dad"." I said to the BigWig. "Hi Kendra. What do you need?" "Um. You know how Jaimie's parents are coming to get me in a few minutes?" "Yes." He replied. "Well I was wondering if Ashley could come with me." "Great. I thought you'd never ask. I've been trying to get her to go out and do something for like 3 years but she never will. Yes please take her with you." He said really happy that I asked. "Really? You're not joking? That was easy! Thanx." I said and walked back out into the heat and ran to Ashley. "Ashley. He said you could come with me! Really, I'm not joking. Come on, we have to go get ready. Jaimie said that they'd be at the gate at 1 because it is a 3 o'clock movie." "Ok what time is it now?" "Um. 12:20! Come on lets go." I said grabbing my stuff off the chair and running to the cabin. "So what are you going to wear?" I asked her. "I don't know what are you wearing?" "Um. I'm going to put on my other bathing suit then this shirt and these pants." I said. "Ok then I'll wear my bathing suit, this shirt, and these pants." "Ok bathing suit, no offence but we're gonna need to buy you a new one. So put it on for now but be for warned that your gonna ditch it when we get to the mall." "Um. no I don't think so." "I do, full pieces are so out to date. You need a 2 piece. Now hurry get dressed we have 10min. till their coming to get us." "Ok, ok. I'm ready. What color eye shadow?" Ashley asked. "Eye shadow, um. Lt. Blue it brings out you're eyes." I replied. "Ok, I'm ready to go." She said. I grabbed her hand and we ran to the gate. They were there. "Wow you're early. How long have you been here?" I asked. "About 30sec." Jaimie said. "Oh. Oh, this is Ashley I hope you don't mind she's coming with me today. Her dad is the BigWig." I said. "Yeah lucky me." Replied Ashley. "Fine with me. So what's new with you Keng?" Jaimie asked. "Omg their coming back." I shirked. "Linda you have to sign Jaimie up to be here for a couple of weeks or something. You'll get to meet my cousin, my boyfriend, my "dad", and my "brother"." I said happily. "Kendra what are you talking about?" Jaimie asked as we got back on the main road. "Frankie, and Greg!" I said. She looked at me kinda puzzled. "DREAMSTREET!" I siad a little disappointed but happy at the same time. "Omg really? Their going to you're school?" she asked. "Yeah I got a letter from Frankie in the mail earlier. Their coming. what was it Ashley? Tomorrow or Sunday?" I asked. "Well either day it all depends on where they are right now." She said looking out the back window, then the side window, then the front window. When we got to the mall the first place we hit was JCPenny's, to buy Ashley a new bathing suit. We finally found one she liked, and luckily it was a two-piece. When we looked at the time we rushed to pay for it and headed toward the middle of the mall. There they all were, Kate, Jen, Charles, Ryan, and Bonnie. "Hey guyz." Jaimie said. "Hi Jaimie. Kendra." Bonnie said. "Hey guyz! What's up?" I asked. "Wow, hi." Jen said. "Hi" everyone else said. "Hey this is my "sister", Ashley." I hope you don't mind if she joins us. She doesn't have any friends outside of my school, so I figured what a chance for her to meet all of you." "Hi Ashley. I'm Bonnie." "And this is Kate, and Jen. And them two over there are Ryan and Charles." Jaimie said. "Why are they standing way over there and not over here with you?" Ashley asked. "Because Charles hates me." I said. He looked up and made a face, I made one back. "No I'm joking. He's standing over there because he doesn't like Jaimie. And Ryan is Charles' tag-along!" I said. "Hey not true." Ryan said coming and standing with us. "You guyz are just boring." "So where are we going from here?" I asked. "Well the movie is at 3 o'clock so we have about an hour til we should leave here." Kate said. "So let's just look around." "Ok sounds good with me." I said. "What about them?" Ashley asked. "Oh they'll follow us. We'll follow you three ok?" I asked Bonnie, Kate, and Jaimie. "Ok!" They replied. "And if we're not with you just keep walking because we might stop but we'll catch up." I said. "Alright." Jaimie said. Ashley was looking in the windows' of the stores so we got slowed down. "If you want to go into any of the stores just say so and we can go in." I said. "No it's ok. I just like looking at the displays." She replied. "She's not going to not let you in any of the stores you know. She'll go into any and all even if she doesn't like it." Ryan said. "Yeah thanx." I said. "What store do you want to go into?" Ashley asked him looking away from the window. "Me? FYE!" Ryan said. "Well then go." I said. "But Jaimie is in there and Charles won't go if she's in there." "So leave him with us." I said. "Alright see ya lata, pal." Ryan said walking off. I looked at Charles and he started walking in the oppisite direction of the stores. "You're not leaving because of me are you?" I asked. "No." he replied. "But yes." "Why?" I said following him. "B/c I hate you!" He said smiling. "I know, and I love you to. Dream Machine?" I asked. "Yeah." He said grabbing my hand and walking towards the Dream Machine. "Dream Machine?" Ashley asked catching up to us. "Game room." Charles replied. "Oh. Good games!" Ashley said. "Hey where are they going?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah and hand in hand!" Ryan added. "No clue." Kate said. "What the hell. I wonder if he knows about Greg!" Jaimie said. "Greg?" They all said looking at her. "Yeah, Greg. Her boyfriend!" Jaimie said "You guyz have to talk to Keng more often." "Charles is her b/f." Ryan siad. "Excuse you!" Bonnie said. "You mean she has two b/f's!" Kate said, looking at Jaimie and Ryan. "No." They both said. "Well I'm going to find out. Because that is just wrong." Bonnie said putting the cd she was looking at down, and walking out of the store. "I've got to see this!" Ryan said. "So how's Greg?" Charles asked. "Um. I really don't know I haven't talked to him in about 2 months. Because he's been over seas. But they're coming to school in a few days." "Wow that must be nice. What if they were there now? I mean coming today. Would you still have come?" "Of course." I said. "Really?" he asked stopping and turning me around so I was looking at him. "Yes really. I've missed you guyz so much." I said. "If I wasn't here would you still have come?" He asked. "Um." I said looking around. Then I remembered Ashley was with us, plus I saw Bonnie come around the corner. "Yeah I probably would." I answered trying to sound confident. "I'll play you at air hockey." "You're on!" He said in agreeing to change the subject. "I'll play winner." Ashley said. "Kendra are you going out with a guy named Greg?" Bonnie asked me. "Yes, why do you ask?" I turned around really fast. "Are you also going out with Charles?" She asked. "No why?" I said looking at her, then him. "Because Ryan said that you were." Kate answered. Just then Ryan, Jen and Jaimie came around the corner. "Hey Ashley why don't you and I go play air hockey and Kendra can play the winner!" Charles said. "Um. Ok sounds good." He replied. "No you don't." I said grabbing his arm. "We're going to get to the bottom of this first." "Hey I'm only going by what he told me!" Ryan answered. "That's what I thought!" I said looking at Charles. "Jaimie would you and the rest of you take Ashley into the Dream Machine. While I do a little talking out here please?" I asked them. "Sure Keng." She answered taking Ashley into the Game room, and everyone else followed. "I know, I know. What was I thinking? Right? "Well that too. But why would you say that? I mean what If someone had known Greg and said something to him?" "Well I wasn't thinking that, I guess. But you know I love you, and I know that deep down you love me, too. And I guess one day after I called you I just said that you and I were dating." "But why?" "So that when you came here I could talk to you without Ryan around you the whole time!" he answered me. "Fair enough, but still don't do that again. Because I love Greg with all my heart and I don't want to lose him." I said. "Oh and if you weren't going to be here, I don't think I would have showed up. I probably would have made up an excuse or something. But also Jaimie would have made me come so I guess I'd attempt to get out of coming but I'd end up coming anyway!" I said and walked into the Dream Machine. "Really?" He asked chasing me inside. "Yes really!" I said. "It wouldn't be much fun without you." I wispered to him. "Really?" he asked. "Really what?" Bonnie asked. "Yes really. And nevermind Bonnie." "Ok." She said. "Hey Kendra why don't you play Charles at air hockey!" Ryan said. "Um." I said, looking at the time. 2:00. "Sure, but we only have half an hour til we have to leave. So yeah." "Cool. My money's on Charles. Who's gonna bet wit me?" "I will." Ashley said. Slapping all her money she brought with her down on the table. "But my money's on Kendra." "Wow $100 on Kendra. Someone has a lot of faith in you!" Ryan said. "You two in?" "Yeah." Kate said. "My money's on Charles!" "Kate." Jaimie said. "Just for that my money's on Kendra." "Hey what about us?" Bonnie asked. "My money's on. Kendra." "Me too." Jen said. "Wow Kendra. Pressures on you. 5 people have faith that you can beat him." "Oh yeah that's a lot of pressure! This is going to be no biggy." I said shaking Charles' hand. "Bring it on." "I will trust me." He said. "I know you'll bring it but, you're game needs to be brought a little harder. Don't play easy on me because I'm a girl." I said. "If that's what you want." He shot back. "Will you two just play so we can be out of here by 2:30, please." Bonnie said. "Ok." I said starting the game. 2min. later, the score is 4-4. 5min. later, the score is 6-6. "Last try, come on Charles you can beet her. I mean this is Kendra were talking about." "Yeah." Kate agreed. My side was quiet. "Come on you have the puck. I want to get this game over with and go see that movie!" I said. "Ok." He answered, and slammed the puck at me. I went right past my hand. "Yeah!" He yelled jumping up and down. "Shit." Ashley said. "Sry guyz. I'll buy your tickets." "With what Kendra. That was all our money." Ashley said. "With our winnings!" I screamed and shot the puck in! "Hey, hey that wasn't fair." Kate said. "Yes it was." Charles said. "I knew it didn't go in. Either way she was going to beat me!" He said. "Plus she said she'd buy my ticket if I let he play a trick on you!" "Haha." I said walking out of the room with Charles, Jaimie, Bonnie, Ashley, and Jen. "That was great." Charles said. "Thanx. You aren't so bad yourself." I said turning around and looking at him. "So Kendra who's your "brother"?" Jaimie asked. "Oh this kid Brandon at school. He's great. He's the boys counselor, and he picks on me but he's a sweetie." "Hey where'd Ashley and Bonnie go?" Charles asked. "Um. I think Bonnie went to show Ashley something," Jen answered. "Oh ok." He answered quickly. "What is going on?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Jaimie asked. "Ashley wouldn't have walked away without telling me." "Um. didn't you hear her? She said Bonnie was going to show her something really quickly. And were supposed to wait for the two of them up by McDonald's" Kate added. "Thanx Kate, I was just going to say that." Jaimie said pausing. "Alright spill it!" I said looking at my five friends that were still standing with me. "Come on out with it, what is going on?" "Kendra." Charles said. "Nothing is going on." "Ok fine." I said turning around. "Hey Aaron! What's up long time no see man." I said to this kid Aaron I knew from EL. "Hey guyz what are you doin'?" "Not much. Just getting ready to go to the movies." Jaimie said. "What about you?" I asked. "Not much just wasting time." He answered. "But I have to go pick something up so I'll talk to you guyz later." "Bye." "Bye. Have fun in school Kendra. Come visit us someday." He said walking off. "I will. Bye." "Hey who's that hunk?" Ashley asked. "That is Aaron he goes to EL with these guyz. He's really cool." I said. "Can he come with us?" she asked. "No he has to work." Charles said. "Damn." Ashley said. "Come on lets go." I said walking outside and toward the movie theater. "So Kendra. Charles says this is going to be a boring movie. Then he told me to ask you about boring movies. What does that mean?" Ryan hollered. "Um. I guess that's for everyone who knows to know and for those of you who don't know to find out!" I said turning around. "Which will never happen unless you are a guy like Charles." Jaimie said. "Wait." I said stopping. "What the hell is that supposed to mean." "Nothing besides for the fact that you seem to like guyz like Charles, and hope they will make a move on you." Kate replied. "What the hell did you just say?" I asked. "You heard me!" She shot back. "Yeah I did. And you better shut the fuck up bitch or you'll get what's comin' to ya." "Kendra." Ashley shouted. "Don't stop her now she's on a roll!" Ryan said. "You know that's the only reason you take Charles to chick flicks." Kate said. "Oh yeah Kate. How'd you find out? I mean. I've never told anyone that secret. Oh wait did you find that out when you went looking through my room and my diary!?" I asked, and she shut up right then and there. After the movie we all got ready to go. "You know you should really call me and talk to me something!" I told Charles putting a piece of paper with my cell number on it his pocket. "I will. How about I call you when I get home?" "You can if you want but Amber or one of the girls might answer it. I left it on my bed." I said. "Ok I'll just leave a message with them." He said. "Alright. Bye." I said giving him a hug goodbye. Then Ashley and I got into Jaimie's mom's truck. "So did you girls have fun?" Linda, Jaimie's mom asked. "Yeah." Jaimie said. "Yeah. I found another side of Kendra that I had never seen before." Ashley said. "I had fun. Till Kate tried to tell me that the only reason I take guys to chick flicks is so they will make a move on me!" "Really what did you say to her?" Linda asked. "Omg mom it was hill-air-i-ous." Jaimie said. "Oh I asked her how she knew because I hadn't told anyone, then I asked her if she found out when she went snooping through my room and read my diary." "Yeah that was after you said 'shut the fuck up bitch or you'll get what's coming to you.'!" Jaimie added. "Oh yeah that's right." I said. For the rest of the time in the car we talked about guys and how Kate had to like every guy we liked.  
  
Back at camp.  
  
"Hello." A guys voice answered my phone. "Hi. Is Kendra back form the mall yet." Charles asked. "Nope I'm sorry. Who's calling?" the person asked. "Um. Charles. Can you tell her I called please." "Yeah sure. No problem man." "Thanx." "Yup." The voice said and hung up the phone.  
  
Back in Jaimie's car.  
  
"Omg." I screamed. "What?" Jaimie asked. "Um. oops." Ashley wispered. "Their here!" I screamed, jumping out of the car. "Kendra!" someone shouted. "Greg!" I screamed, and ran to the gate. "Hey hun. Come in. Come in." "Hold on, hold on." I said. "Keng, I'll see you later. K?" Jaimie said. "No come meet Greg and the guys." "I can't I have to get home because my mom has to make dinner." She said. "Alright. I'll talk to you later then." I said giving her a hug. "Bye mom." I said to Linda. "Bye Kendra. Have fun." "Bye Keng." Jaimie said. "Nice meeting you Ashley." "Ya same here. Thanx for takin me wit you. Bye." "Yup. Bye." Jaimie said as they left. "Come on Ashley. Let her in." Greg played. "Just for that, No." she said. "Come on, please Ash?" I said. "Oh alright!" she said. "But only because you asked nicely." She said. "Thanx." I said running through the gate, and jumping at Greg. "How's my girl." He asked. "Good how are you?" I asked giving him a kiss. "I'm great now that you're here." "That's good. Where's the rest of the guys?" "They're at the cabin. Wanna go see them?" "One question before you go Kendra. Why did we wear our bathing suits to the mall and the movies?" Ashley asked me. "So that we could go for a dip in the water later on tonight!" I answered. "Oh ok. Go have fun now. I'll see you guyz later." "Ok bye." I said running off with Greg. "No run. Nevermind carry on." Ashley's voice said trailing off. "Frankie and I have been waiting to see you for so long. And the other guys too. But mainly the 2 of us!" "Frankie!" I said quite loudly. "Kendra." Frankie said running out of the cabin. "How are you sweets?" "I'm fine how are you Frankie?" "Good. The guys are inside waiting for you." He said. We went into the cabin and the other guys come over to me. "Hey guys." I said giving each one a hug. "Hey Kendra. What's up?" Jesse asked me. "Not much. Jesse what's up wit you?" "Not much." He said. "Cool." I said sitting down. "So you guys wanna do something right now?" "Yeah you were saying something about swimming." Greg said. "Yeah what about?" "Well lets go swimming." He replied pushing me out of the cabin so they could get dressed, into their bathing suits. I went to my cabin and stripped down to my bathing suit. Then I ran to the porch and sat with Jesse and Chris and waited for the other 3 guys. "So, how are you guys?" "Good, how are you?" Jesse asked. "Good, what about you Chris?" "I'm good." Chris replied. "Cool. So, I know this is a stupid question but, what is you're fav. quote?" I asked as Frankie and Matt walked out of the cabin. "Does the guy or the girl have it easier in the relationship?" Frankie said. "Wait their gonna answer my question first." I said. "No that's my fav. quote!" Frankie said. "Oh what about you guyz?" I asked the other 3. "Um." Matt said. "I say fuck authority, silent majority raised by the system, now it's time to rise against them. We're sick of your treason, sick of your lies, fuck no we won't listen we're gonna open your eyes." "You laugh cuz I'm different. I laugh cuz your all the same. (Or) Your friends will be the ones to bail you outta jail at 2:00 in the morning, but your best friend will be the one sitting next to you saying that was fucking awesome!" Jesse said. "Yeah I like that last one." I said. "I like; when you love someone everyone else doesn't matter." Chris said as Greg walked out. "What are we talking about?" "Our favorite quotes. What's yours?" I asked. "Um. A guy and a girl can just be friends, but at one time or another, one of them will fall for the other. Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe. just maybe. forever. That's the one I like." "What about you Kendra? What's your fav. quote?" Jesse asked me. "Wow I have a bunch of favs. Let me think of only a few. Um." I said. "Oh. I'm just a girl, standing in front of a guy asking him to love me. Um. when you hold my hand, I know it is forever and ever. Why is it the only one who can stop you from crying is the one that is making you cry? It takes an hour to like someone, a day to love someone and a lifetime to forget them. Nobody's perfect until you fall in love with them." I said. "Oh, I'm not supposed 2 luv you, I'm not supposed 2 care, I'm not supposed 2 live my life, wishing you were there, I'm not supposed 2 wonder, where you are or what you do, but I'm sorry I can't help myself, cause I'm in love with you. . Oh and a funny one is; I ran up the door, closed the stairs, said my pajamas, and put out my prayers. Turned off the bed, and hopped into the light, all because you kissed me goodnight." "Wow you really like quotes, don't you?" Matt asked. "Yeah I do. I have a bunch of quotes on my computer." I said. "Cool." "Yeah I guess." I said jumping into the pool. "What's wrong?" Frankie asked. "Nothing. Why?" I asked. "Just wondering. Hey, you know my mom's coming tomorrow morning!" Frankie said. "No, really she is?" I asked. "Yeah she is." "Cool." "So what are we going to do after this?" Chris asked. "We just got into the pool and your thinking about getting out!" I said. "Yeah. I have to call my girlfriend before 11 tonight." He replied. "Ok then get out of the pool, and call your girlfriend. If that's what you need to do." I said. "Are you kicking me out of the pool?" Chris asked. "NO. Why would I do that? It's hot outside and this is the only way to cool off. I was telling you that if you really needed to call your girlfriend, get out of the pool, call her, and come back. Duah." I said playfully hitting him on the forehead. "Oh. I knew that." He said, getting out of the pool and walking off with his phone. "Has he been this blond all year or does it just come when you guys are here?" "It just comes when he's around you!" Greg said, coming up behind me, and grabbing me. "Is that a good thing?" "Not for you and I'm guessing not for Greg either." Frankie said, as Chris came back. "That was fast Chris." Matt said. "Yeah it was wasn't it?" Chris said. "What's wrong Chris?" I asked. "Her brother answered the phone and I asked for her saying, 'Hi it's Chris.' and he hung up the phone. Then I redialed and he picked up again. But this time he said, 'Chris, I'm not supposed to tell you this but because I like you I'm gonna tell you.' Then he paused. Then he said, 'Right now she's not home because she's on a date. And no Chris it isn't out with her girlfriends. Chris, man, she's cheating on you.' Then he hung up the phone again. So I came back here." Chris replied. "Oh, Chris. I'm so sorry." I said getting out of Greg's grip, so I could go give Chris a comforting hug. "I know how it feels to have someone tell you the one you love is cheating on you. You'll be ok though. We'll find you someone better here. Someone who will really cares about you and your feelings. Trust me. When you meet this girl you'll forget all about that other girl." I said. "If her mom signs her up for the summer." I wispered under my breath. Thankfully no one heard me. "Oh speaking of calling people, Kendra. Some guy named Charles called your cell phone and asked if you would call him back." Frankie said. "Amber told me to watch your phone for you. So I did. It's on my bed." "Alright thanx." I said, traveling in the water back over to Greg. "Who's Charles?" Greg asked. "No one you need to worry about hun. I dated him in 8th grade and when I went to EL. He went to the movies with us today." I answered. "Was this the boring movie guy?" Frankie asked. "Yes!" I answered. "And was this a boring movie we all went to see?" Matt asked. "No!" I said. "Were you sitting next to him?" Jesse asked. "Yes." I said. "Oooo. Greg this is a problem!" Chris said. "Ya want help pounding him?" "Yeah sure. First we have to know where he lives though." Greg said. "Well Kendra won't tell ya." Frankie said. "Maybe her friend Jaimie will." Jesse said. "You guyz nothing happened." I said. "Here I'll go call him right now and prove to you nothing happened. No maybe that's not a good idea. Ashley." "Kendra." She said. "Did anything happen between me and Charles tonight?" "Which one was he, the one with his lip pierced or the tall, thin one?" "The tall, thin one. The other one was Ryan." I said. "Other then you giving him good-bye, and talking to him. No way?" She asked. "Because these guys were teasing me about him. And they didn't believe me when I told them nothing happened." Oh. Well I just came to tell you that I moved your stuff to their cabin, because for the summer we are getting a new girl, and I'm going to sleep in there for a while." "Oh, ok. But you didn't have to move my stuff! I could have done it." "No it's ok." "Alright. But one question if you're sleeping in the cabin with the girls, where's the new girl sleeping?" "In with the six of you!" "What! Why?" Jesse asked. "Because it's Kendra's best friend!" "No way, Linda called, and signed Jaimie up for the summer?" "Yeah. She starts tomorrow she'll be coming in the afternoon." Ashley said. "Awesome!" I said jumping up and down in the pool. "Yeah and I hope you don't mind but when I was moving your stuff I saw your phone on a bed, and it was ringing so I answered it. Some kid named Travis was on the other line. I told him you were busy. I didn't know if you had his number so I told him to call back later." "Oh no don't worry, I don't care. Thanx." I said. "Wait. did you say TRAVIS?" "Yeah why?" "OMG! You guyz I'll be right back I have to go call Jaimie." I said getting out of the pool. "Kendra, love. Where are you going?" "I'll be right back I promise." I said. "I'm coming with you." Greg said getting out of the pool and running after me. "Who's Travis?" I heard Frankie ask, but ignored the fact that I heard him and kept running. "Kendra wait up!" Greg said catching up. "Who's Travis?" He asked. "Jaimie's cousin. Hi, Linda. This is Kendra. I heard the good news is Jaimie there?" "Yep hold on. Jaimie. Phone. It's Kendra." "Hello?" Jaimie said. "Hi. I heard the god news. What made your mom change her mind?" "Actually my dad did." "Really wow." "Yeah, but I know that isn't the reason your calling me. What's wrong?" "Nothings wrong, why?" "Kendra, what are you hiding from me?" "Nothing. But I do have a question for you." I said. "Oh no. What?" She asked. "By any chance did you give Travis my cell phone number?" "Um. haha. I could have slipped it to him when I saw him in the hall one day. Why? He asked me where you were because he didn't see you around school anymore! Wink, wink!" She said. "Well get a load of this. He called when I was in the pool. Ashley answered it. And she told him to call back later." "What? No way!! What does Greg think?" "I don't know, you ask him. I have to go use the little girls room." I said handing Greg the phone so Jaimie could ask him. "Hello." He said. "Hi. This is Greg right? Kendra didn't just randomly hand the phone off did she?" "Haha. No she didn't. This really is Greg." "Ok good. My question for you is how do you fell about guyz calling Kendra's cell phone? I mean you don't know them, so yeah." "I don't care. Their her friends." He said. "Travis and her aren't. Their tent mates." "Kate shut-up. My god. You don't even know if Kendra has told him that story yet." "So what cha two talkin' about?" I asked Greg. "Two, I think you mean three. And I hear that Travis is the tentboy." "Yeah I told you that." "Yeah I know." He said, handing me the phone back. "Hi Jaimie. I'm back. What do you mean three? Is someone over you're house?" "Yeah Kate is. But anywho I got to let you go we're gonna eat dinner." "Ok then. I'll see ya tomorrow." "Ok see ya tomorrow, Keng. Bye." "Bye Jaimie!" Greg hollered. "Alright Keng. Tell Greg I said bye. And keep your phone with you incase he calls you back." "Ok bye Jaimie." I said hanging up the phone. "She said bye." I told Greg. "Come on lets go back to the pool." "Why so soon?" He asked pulling me onto the couch. "Sit and talk to me. We're alone now. Please?" "Can't we do this later tonight?" I asked. "No I wanna talk to my girl now!" He said. "And I wanna talk to you now to, but I wanna go back to the pool, also." I said. "Fine if you wanna go back to the pool you must not wanna talk to me that badly." He said playfully throwing me off his lap. "Hey." I said, sitting back down on his lap. "Fine what do you want to talk about?" "I don't wanna talk." He said smiling. "See I knew it. That's why I asked if we could talk later." I said kissing his forehead. "Yes we can talk later, come on lets go back to the pool." "Wait. What? Your giving in that fast? Alright sit down." I said. "Talk to me." "Kendra. I came here to see you. Not to watch you go off with your friends. And tomorrow that's what's gonna happen." "What, oh Greg. No it won't. The reason im excited Jaimie's coming here is because of Chris. Well that's not the only reason but yeah you know." "Yeah I know. And Kendra I know you. You and your girlfriends get talking and off you go." He said, putting his head to mine. "Greg. No." I said, trying to convince myself he was wrong and I was right. "Yes Kendra. Stop trying to convince your self that you're right because you know your not. And you know it." "I know. But. you know what that means. That just means you have to keep me by your side all day unless you don't mind I go off. Ya know?" "Yeah I know." He said. "You wanna go back to the pool now?" "Yeah. But only to get my stuff. They close the pool in half an hour. So is it really worth it to go back in by the time we get back over there, be in there for like two minutes?"  
"No. What time is lights out?"  
"Lights out during the summer is 10 or 10:30 it depends we have to listen to the loud speaker when it comes on at 9:15." "Alright then lets go get our stuff and the other guyz." Greg said. "Ok." I said getting up off the couch and grabbing my phone before walking out of the cabin. "Kendra." Frankie said. "Frankie." I said back. "What time do they close the pool?" "At 9:00. Why?" I asked him. "Because I was just wondering." "Ok. Hey what time is your mom coming tomorrow?" "I don't know exact time. I guess when she gets here." "Ok, hun. Hey Greg and I are going back to the cabin are any of you coming or are you staying til the pool closes?" "Well Ashley said she would come visit us so I think we're going to stay til the pool closes." Matt said. "Alright, have fun guyz!" I said." "Kendra wait you forgot your shoes." Jesse said. "Oh yeah thanx Jesse." I said, then went back to the cabin with Greg. "Hey what are you sleeping in?" Greg asked me when we got to the cabin. "A bed, I hope." I said jokingly. "No, I mean for clothes." "Um. probably this bathing suit." I said pulling a dry bathing suit out of my bag and showed him. "Oh my favorite one you own." "Yeah." I said. "Be right back." I said disappearing into the bathroom to dry off and put on the other suit. When I came out Greg asked me what I wanted to do. "I don't know." I said. "Well then come lay on the couch with me til we figure out something to do!" "Alright sounds good to me!" I said lying in his arms on the couch. "This is nice. You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." "I can only imagine it is as long as I've wanted to do this." As he said that the other guyz came in. "Don't worry about us. We've just come in to get dressed. Then we're leaving again." Jesse said. "Alright. Whatever." I said kissing Greg. "Well aren't you going to asks why?" Matt asked. "Not really." Greg said kissing me back. "Why not?" Frankie asked stopping everyone in their tracks. Then my phone rang. "Hhhh." I sighed. "Why not, maybe because Jesse came in saying don't mind us. Hello?" I said answering my phone. "What's gotten into her?" Jesse asked as I walked outside. "Hi, Kendra?" The voice said. "Yeah, who's this?" "This is Charles. What's up, did I call at a bad time?" "Yeah kinda I was just hollering at my cousin." I said. "Kendra you might want to come back inside. Frankie and Greg are at it." Chris said running outside. "Look Charles. Can I call you back sometime tomorrow afternoon? Please. Because I have to go pick Frankie away from Greg." "Yeah sure. Talk to you tomorrow." "Ok bye." I said hanging up the phone. I threw my phone at Chris, "If any one calls please tell them to call back tomorrow because I'm really busy and can't come to the phone." I said running inside. "Ok. I will but I'm coming inside with you." He said. "Whatever thanx." I said. "What in the hell are the two of you thinking?" I said looking from one to the other. "Huh? Really. I want to know. Come on tell me." They both stood there silently. "He started it." Frankie said pointing to Greg. "Yeah right. Maybe I your dreams." Greg shot back trying to get to Frankie. "You!" I said pointing to Greg. "Sit your ass down where it was before I went outside. And you." I said pointing to Frankie. "Get out and go do what you were bragging about." "But I thought you wanted to hear my side of the story." Frankie said. "Yeah, I did. But keyword is did. Neither of you wanted to talk. So get out of my sight til your cooled off and maybe I'll wanna listen to you then." I said closing the door in his face. "Kendra open the door." Chris said. So I did and he handed me my phone. "Thanx." "No problem." He said and ran off with the guyz. "Greg, hun. Why, Why, Why, Why?" I asked slumping down on the couch next to him. He came closer and wrapped him arms around me. "He came at me first. He said if I wasn't with you, you'd be more worried about him. Then he said that if he had never tried to get you to talk to me at the hotel last year, everything would be ok." Greg said letting go of me. "Oh Greg. You know he didn't mean it. He was just upset. Trust me, I know Frankie too much. And right now he's having fun. By the end of the night he'll forget it even happened. So you need to forget it too. Ok hun?" I said laying back down with him. "The only way I'm gonna forget it is if you make me forget it." He said. "Fine!" I said getting on my side. "I love you!" I said looking him in the eyes. "Oh your gonna have to do better then that." He said, starting to tickle me. "Way better then that, hun!" "Ok, ok I give up. Don't. Stop. Please!" "Don't stop. Alright!" He said. "No, ahhhh. Hahahaha." I said laughing. "Ok I'll stop under one condition." "And. That. Would. Be. What?" I asked between laughs. "You sleep in my bed/bunk, whatever you wanna call it, when Jaimie comes." "Alright, alright." I said. So he stopped. "Ok, now we're getting somewhere." Greg said. 9:30 the announcements came on. 'Lights out at 10:00 tonight we have a few new campers tomorrow. So we all need to be up and in the gym by 11:15.' "Well that answers my question." "11:15. Aughhhh. I better go to bed right now." "OK I'll go with you. Then when the guyz come back I'll go into my bed." He said. "Hun this is my bed til tomorrow night and I said Jaimie could have the bed." "Oh, well then go to sleep. I'll move later." I guess I fell asleep after that because I woke up in a bed. 'Of course.' I thought, 'How did I know I'd end up here in the morning?' I got up to get dressed for today's meeting in the gym. When I got into the other room where the couch is I found Greg lying on the there. I walked over and kissed him on the forehead. Then I got dressed and went to sit on the pourch, where I found Frankie sitting in the swing, looking out into the in a daze. "Hey bro." I said. He turned his head to look at me really quickly. I walked over and sat next to him, on the swing. "You know, that is the first time in a long time I've ever heard you call me that." He told me. "Yeah I know." I replied. "What made you call me that?" "I dunno. It just came out of my mouth." "Really?" he asked. "Yeah. So when's your mom coming?" "I dunno sooner-or-later!" He said "What's wrong?" "I'm just thinking about last night. I mean I got mad at Greg for no reason. And I pissed you off. I didn't mean to do any of that. I just kinda flipped." "Yeah I know. Frankie I don't care, alright. Just talk to Greg later." "Alright where is he? I'll go talk to him right now." "No Frankie, that's not a good idea. He's still sleeping. Talk to him later, like after the thing." I said laying my head on his shoulder. "Alright after the meeting thingy." He replied, putting his arm around me. "Wow. I haven't seen the two of you sit like that in a long time." "Mom!" Frankie said, jumping up off the swing and running over to his mom. "Kendra, my favorite niece." She said coming over to where I was now standing. "Hi, mom!" I said. "It feels so good to have both of you call me mom." She said wrapping her hands around both of us. "Hey, mom." Matt said walking out of the cabin. "Matt how are you?" she said letting go of me and Frankie. "Omg I forgot how hard your mother squeezes when she's happy." I wispered to Frankie, trying to catch my breath. "Yeah I know what you mean." He wispered back.  
  
2 hrs. later.  
  
"Greg, hun. I know it's nice to sleep in once in a while but we have to be in the gym in like 20 MINUTES!" I yelled at him so he'd wake up. "So what I don't have to go." He said, grabbing me and holding me close like a teddy bear. "Greg, I'm not a Teddy Bear and everyone else in this cabin is up except for you and Jesse. Frankie, Chris, and Matt have gone off with Frankie's mom and their meeting the three of us in the gym. So either you get up now or you get left behind." I said getting up. "Now I have to go try and wake up Jesse. I'll be back out here in like 2 min." "Ok, and in 2 min. I'll get up hun." "Jesse, hunny. It's time to get up. Now I feel like your mother doing this but we have to be in the gym in like 18 min. So please don't be a prick like Greg, and get out of bed so we can be there on time." "18min? It takes me that long to get dressed and ready. Look out I get bathroom first." Jesse screamed jumping out of bed. "Well that was easy." I said moving out of his way. "Ok Greg. You've missed the bathroom. Not My Fault." I said and grabbed a soda out of the fridge. I decided to leave the two of them inside, so I went back out on the porch. About 10 min. later Greg came out. "Kendra, Jesse will not come out of the bathroom." "So?" "I was wondering if you could get him to come out." "Hold on. You stay put here. I'll be back in a min." I said and went inside. "Jesse are you ready to go?" "No I'm not going any where. My hair it's a mess." "Typical girly stuff. Want me to fix it?" "You'd do that for me?" "Duah. I wanna go to this meeting and I can't leave you or Greg behind." "Ok come in." He said unlocking the door. I looked at him. "What the hell?" I asked. "Yeah I know that's what I said." "Jesse, should I slap u now or save it for later? There is nothing wrong with your hair. Except this minor detail." I said taking a little piece of hair and moving it to its correct side. "OMG! How did you do that? That's amazing." "Oh god Jesse. All I did. was moved a little piece of hair to the right side of your head." "Oh. .I knew that. That's easy but how did you get it to look so good?" "I guess, Jesse, I just have the magic touch. Now can we please go? We're gonna be late if we don't go now." I said, walking out of the bathroom. I walked outside, and headed toward the gym. I soon had two followers. "Kendra, wait up." Jesse yelled. "Why'd you leave without us?" Greg asked. "I didn't, you guys came out right after I did." "Yeah after we noticed you had left." Greg said. "Ok, well, sorry. Now come on." I said, grabbing Greg's arm. "Hey, what about me?" Jesse asked. "Come on, slow poke." Greg said, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Hey who are you to call slowpoke?" "Oh stop." I said grabbing Jesse's arm. "Now will you both shut up and walk, so that we're not the last one's to the gym please?" I said walking faster. "Ok, ok. We get the point." Jesse said keeping up the pace. "Look the door is like 50 people ahead. And you said we were gonna be late." "Actually we can go right in. That's why we had to meet Frankie and the others outside the door. Now, do you see them?" "Yeah, yeah. They're up front." "Yeah they are I see them." "Ok, then let's go." I said walking up towards them. "You mean we're gonna cut all these people?" Jesse asked. "Well kinda. See I have a "special pass" to get in first, well not exactly first, first, but you know. So come on." I said walking up to Matt, Frankie, Frankie's mom, and Chris. "You guys ready to go in?" "What do you mean? We're gonna cut all these people?" Matt asked. "Omg. Great blondes think alike. I wouldn't call it cutting but if that's how you see it then yes." I said walking to the door. "They won't let you in that's why there's a line. Now take your place in the back of the line." Someone hollered at me. "Um. I don't think so. They'll let me in, I'll bet you on it." "Alright how much?" The kid asked. "20 bucks." I said. "40 bucks and no higher." He replied. "Alright fine with me." I said shaking his hand. "Whose cabin are you in so that I can make sure I find you, to either give or get my money?" "I'm in Brandon's cabin." "Oh goodie, goodie. My brother." I said. "Oh, Brandon's your brother?" "Well kinda. Not really though. You guys ready to go in?" I asked the guys. "Um. I guess." They said. So I opened the door and went in. I poked my head back out and said, "Don't forget you owe my 40 bucks. I'll tell Brandon so that he can remind you!" "Alright." The kid replied sighing. "Oh and by the way, I'm Kendra." I said. "Oh." He said, and a few kids started laughing. I poked my head back inside to find Brandon behind me. "Ashley took your boys." He said. "Haha. Very funny." "No, I'm not kidding she took them and your Aunt." "Oh, where'd they go?" "I dunno, somewhere." He said. "Oh, ok. Oh, hey some kid in your cabin owes me 40 bucks. He's standing right out here." "Oh. Who is it Alex?" "No someone else." "Um. ok which one? Show me." He said opening the door. "That one." "Ahhh Sam. Yeah he likes to make bets. But usually he wins. What did he bet you about?" "He said that they wouldn't let me in here. And so I told him I bet they will. And he said alright how much? I said 20, and he raised it to 40 so I said fine." "And then you just walked in here right?" "Exactly. So maybe that'll teach him not to bet with people who know what they're talking about." I said starting to laugh. "Maybe. Or maybe if you looked a little more grown up." He said. "Alright, not funny." I said hitting him in the arm as hard as I could. "OUCH." He screamed. "Oh I'm sry I didn't mean to hurt you." I said smirking at him. "Yeah actually that did hurt." "Oh I'm sorry, hun. I didn't mean to hurt you." "You know what. if I didn't consider you a sister, you'd be hurting so bad right now." He said. Then I felt something kick me in the ass. "Hey what the. What was that for?" I asked turning around. "For the hell of it." Andy said coming closer. "Oh, I'm gonna get you two back one of these days." "Key word Kendra, one, one out of how many we're here?" Andy said. "Haha very funny." I said. "You just wait. I'll get you when you least expect it." "Ok whatever, Kendra." "Yeah you know, if I was you I wouldn't go to sleep tonight!" I said as they walked off. "Ok then we won't go to sleep tonight." Brandon said under his breath. "We'll be waiting for you!" "I'm sure you will be!" I said. He turned around shocked I heard him. "Kendra!" I heard my name bring called. "Yeah?" I said turning around. "Kendra!" Jaimie said running up to me. "Hi! So what do you think about the inside?" "I think. It's cool. They told us we needed to find our counselors. I don't know who that is." "Oh. um. for the time being we'll just say Ashley is. Unless your told different later on. But you'll be in a cabin with me and the guys!" I told her. "Jaimie." Ashley said, "Kendra's your student help counselor, and I'm your counselor." "See, told ya." "I didn't not believe you." Jaimie said. "Counselors' to the stage." The BigWig hollered. "Kendra come on that's us. At the rate your going with my dad you'll be a counselor next summer. Especially if you keep your grades up during the winter or school session, whatever you want to call it." "Really cool." I said. "Now counselors', we have a new counselor." The BigWig started. "Um. What is he doing?" "Kendra is becoming a counselor and will take over Amber's spot next summer, when Amber goes away to an all year College." Amber smiled at me. "Now, right now were calling Kendra a student counselor because she's not an official counselor, yet. If any of you need help with something, Kendra is going to help you." My chin dropped 'What about Greg.' I looked at Greg. He looked at me and gave me that look like, 'What about me?' "Now let me remind you, Kendra has family and friends visiting so she shouldn't have to help very much but, you all know. And another thing for Brandon and Andy, no taking advantage of her." He looked us all over. "Now I'm going to open the door and let the kids in. Are we all ready?" He asked. "Yeah." We all yelled jumping around. "Congrats, Kendra." Brandon said coming over to me. "Now you have to act like a counselor. Which means no tricks." "Oh don't worry, acting like a counselor with tricks. That'll be easy!" I said. "Counselors please take your seats on the stage." The BigWig said opening the door. So we sat on the edge of the stage. The kids filed in and we did the introducing of the new comers' thing and then we ate snacks. Then everyone got with their counselor and showed the new campers where they were going. I was standing alone with Jaimie. "Where'd they go?" I asked. "And Greg said I'd go off with my friends and he wouldn't see me. What a joke." "Don't know maybe they went back to the cabin and are waiting for you." "True come on let's go." I said picking up her backpack, and showing her the way to the cabin. "Kendra there you are." Frankie said, running toward us with Jesse. "Frankie what's wrong?" "Jesse, take Jaimie to the cabin. Jaimie, Kendra will be there in a few min. just stay with Jesse, Chris, and my mom." Frankie said. "What about Greg?" I asked. "Greg, um. that's why you need to come with me k." Frankie said grabbing my hand and running off. "Frankie. Tell me what's going on." "Some girl named Megan took Greg into the extra cabin behind Amber's. Amber told me, and said I should inform you." Frankie said stopping infront of the cabin. "Don't stand infront of it, stupid. Come here." I wispered moving to the side of the cabin. "Greg. You know Kendra will never find us here, right?" "Yeah I know that's why I'm leaving. Thank you, bye." "Come on. You're no fun, which is kinda making it easier for me to get you but." She said to Greg. "Ok you know what. If you push one more of my buttons I'm gonna scream so that everyone here knows what you're doing to me. And the name they'll give you for it. Slut!" Greg told her. "Thanx for your attempt but. It's not working." She said. "Maybe this will." I said bursting through the door. She looked at me and I just stood there. "Didn't think I'd find you did you?" I asked her. "No she didn't." Greg answered. "Yeah well Frankie said to me that someone had seen you bringing Greg out here. And the whole camp knows what you tried to get Brandon to do in this cabin last summer." I confronted her. "What would the BigWig say if he found out you were at it again, but this time with someone's boyfriend!" "Yeah right like he'd know that." "Wanna make a bet?' Ashley asked coming into the cabin. "This is not slutsville, so you have now been sent to the BigWig to confront yourself, unless you want us to do it for you." Ashley said handing her a referral. "B-b-b." "B-b-b-but nothing Megan. Let's go. I'm going to follow you to the office. Now." She said. "Kendra. You, Greg, and Frankie follow me." "Um. ok." I said. So we all walked to the BigWig's office. Halfway there my cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Hi Kendra. Did you find Greg?" "Yes Jesse we did and right now I'm on my way to the BigWig's office. So I have to let you go. We'll be back to the cabin when we're done." I said. "Ok bye." He said. "Byes." I said. "What did Jesse need?" Frankie asked. "He wanted to know if we had found Greg yet." I answered. "Ahh. I see." Frankie said. "Jesse, worrying about Greg. How thoughtful." "Oh, shut up Frankie." Greg said. "Dude I was just joking." Frankie replied. "Oh, will both of you just shut up already. I'm getting sick of this. One minute your fine, the next minute one of you is joking, then you're fighting over nothing but a pile of shit." I said yelling at them. "What did you just say?" Frankie asked. "You heard me. I'm not going to repeat it." I said. "Kendra clam down. We're joking around." "I know but come on. O-mg nevermind. You don't get it, do you?" "No I guess we don't." Frankie said laughing. "Don't laugh, it's not funny." I said. "Kendra what's wrong?" Greg asked me. I stopped. "I just don't want you two to end up like you did last night." I said starting to cry. "Don't cry." Greg said when we got to the doorway. "I'm not." I said blinking really fast. "Kendra. Come with me." Ashley said. I walked away from Greg, past Frankie, and into Ashley's office. "Kendra. Talk to me. What's really wrong? I know somethings bothering you and it's not what you just told Greg and Frankie. Is it?" "Not totally. but for real I don't know what is bothering me. I mean yeah that's bothering me but there's something else. And I can't figure out what it is. And it really sux." I told her. "Well my dad's only going to want to talk to Greg so you can stay here and think or you can go back out there and do whatever, or whatever." "Whatever, whatever, whatever." I said making her laugh. "Yeah exactly, whatever." She said. "I do want to go back out there but I don't. Ya know?" "Yeah I know. But I think you should go back out there." "Ok then I will." "Alright just remember I'm here and or with the girls if you need me." "Ok thanx." I walked out and sat with Frankie. "Where's Greg?" "In there with the Big Man!" Frankie said laughing. "You mean BigWig!" I corrected him laughing. "Yeah that one. He'll be out in a minute then we can go back to the cabin." "Alright." Just then the BigWig came out. ""Frankie who told you what was going on?" He asked Frankie. "Um.. Amber I think. Yeah it was Amber." "A counselor or a kid?" "A counselor." "Ok thank you. You kids can leave now. Thank you for talking to me Greg." "Yeah anytime. Bye." Greg said. "Bye." Frankie said. "Bye dad!" I said. "Bye Kendra." He said laughing. When we got outside there was an announcement paging Amber. Just then Amber came up to us. "Do you guys know why I have to go see the BigWig?" She asked us. "Yeah, because he wants to talk to you about Megan." Greg said. "Ooh. Ok fewww." She said. And left. "Thanx." She yelled running off. "Yep." Greg yelled back. "So what are we doing now?" Greg asked putting his arm around my shoulder. "Going back to the cabin where Jesse, Matt, Chris, and Jaimie are waiting for us." I said. "Aww. Then what are we doing after that?" Greg asked. "I dunno. What is there to do?" Frankie asked. "Dunno." I said laughing. "We can't go swimming yet because the pools not open til 1:30 today." "So what else is there to do besides swim and sweat?" "Walk around, oh we could go buy ice cream from Brandon's cabin." "Really? That sounds good right now." "Ok then let's go." Frankie said. "Yeah after we go get Jaimie and the other guyz." "Oh yeah, I forgot about them." Frankie said. "How could you forget about them, I just talked to them on the phone. Well at least Jesse." "Yeah I know, I know." "What are we waiting for, lets go get them, then we can go get ice cream!" Greg said. "Alright. I'll race ya." Frankie said to Greg. "Alright." Greg answered. Frankie started running. Greg ran two steps and came back to me. "What are you doing? He's gonna win. You never let Frankie win." "I guess today I'll let him. Besides I don't wanna run." "Yea ya do. I know you do." "No I don't." Greg replied. "Go, you wanna run go." I said pushing him. So he left. I took the short cut to the cabin and got there before them. "Hey. wait a second. How did you get here before me?" Frankie asked. "You weren't even running. "Yeah I was. I ran by you so fast you didn't even see me. See I run faster then you do. Nah, nah, nah, nah-nah." I said. "In your face. Alright Jaimie, Matt, Chris, Jesse come here for a second. We're gonna go get ice cream. Do you guys wanna come with us? Jaim you can meet my "brother" Brandon and his really good friend Andy." I said poking my head inside the door. "Um. Kendra." Jesse came out whispering "Yeah Jesse?" I said. "Shhhh. In don't think Jaimie can hear you!" "Why not?" I asked. "Because. Come here for a second and you'll see why." So I followed Jesse into the big bedroom of the cabin which nobody was using. (Or so I thought!) There was Jaimie and Matt. I really couldn't tell what they were doing, my imagine was they were makin' out. Jesse closed the door a crack and we all went into the main (livingroom) room. "What on earth are they doing in there?" I asked him trying not so laugh too loud. "You guys all I know is that Matt took her in the other room. They haven't come out sense." Jesse yelled. "You looking for us?" Jaimie asked popping out of the big bedroom. "Oh yeah. You heard us?" "Yeah." Matt said. "Um. Matt." Greg said laughing. "Are you wearing lipgloss or lipstick?" "Haha." Matt said. "No Matt he's for real are you?" Matt wiped his lips and said, "No. Are you?" "Yeah. I am. From kissing Kendra." Greg replied. "So um. Matt. What were you doing in the Master bedroom (otherwise known as the big bedroom.)? You know we're all sleeping in the back room!" I said. "Oh. that's the master bedroom. Haha I thought it was the back room!" He said trying not to smile. "Oh ok. Do you guys wanna go get ice cream?" I asked. "Yeah sure." Matt said. "What about you Jaimie?" "Huh. Oh yeah sure." "Well is that a yes or a no?" "Yes." She said. "Alright then let's go." Frankie said heading out the door. "Wait. Where's Chris?" "He fell asleep in the back." "Oh. Ok. Well then you guys go ahead. I'ma get Chris, see if he wants to come with me. I'll meet you there." "Kendra." Greg said. "Stay with me. Let them go. We'll meet up with them in a few minutes." I told Greg. "Alright." He said following me out back. "Chris, hun, you up or are you sleeping?" "I'm sleeping, go away." "Chris I'm really sorry I didn't know she would hit it off with Matt in the 3 or 4 minutes I was gone." "Yeah I know. It was my fault though. When she came into the cabin wit Jesse, I went right up to her. I asked if she needed help with her bags. Then carried them back here for her. I went back out and told her she was very pretty, and that when I saw her, my heart hit the sky. I told her that you had told me a lot about her and she seemed like the type of person I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. Then I came back here to get some flowers I got for her, and when I walked out and past the big bedroom, I saw her and Matt makin' it happen." "Woah what?" I asked bug-eyed. "By makin' it happen do you mean goin' at it, or just makin' out?" Greg asked. "Just makin' out, sorry. But I wouldn't be surprised if you got woken up in the middle of the night to find them getting it on." Chris said. "Now why can't you be that friendly?" Greg asked me jokingly. "Friendly? Don't you mean easy?" Chris asked. "No. He doesn't mean easy. Know why, because she isn't easy. I knew it. She was going out with Tyler, but didn't say anything. He must have broken up with her because she came here." "So your saying Matt is just a rebound?" Chris asked. "Not sure. But I'ma find out sooner or later." "Hopefully sooner and not later!" Chris said. "So Chris could still have a chance?" "Maybe. Come on lets go get some ice cream!" I said grabbing Chris' arm and Greg's hand!  
  
Dear Diary~  
After Chris, Greg, and I went to get icecream Jaimie met Brandon and got to know a lot more people at camp. She stayed with us for the rest of the summer and ended up getting together with Matt instead of Chris. But Chris and Sarah (another girl at camp) got together and have been together ever sense. Matt and Jaimie have had a rocky relationship but, everytime they have a fight, Matt sends her a dozen roses and that fixes things. Greg and I are still together and hope to stay together forever. Jesse had a girlfriend but he called me the other day and told me he broke it off with her because it wasn't working. Frankie is still Frankie with no girlfriend but hopes that when they come to visit me next year at camp I can hook him and Jesse up with some girls! I still talk to Charles and went to visit all my friends at school on Valentines Day, and brought them all flowers. Jaimie is coming back to camp this summer and hopefully it's going to be better then last summer.  
Until next time,  
You're new counselor,  
Kendra  
  
Kendra Davis  
Age: 16  
7-12-03 


End file.
